Silver Lining in the Red Clouds
by Zack Rello
Summary: Itachi has been given a new mission by the Akatsuki Leader: pretend to defect back to Konoha to keep an eye on Naruto. But when ghosts of the past collide with his world in the present, what will Itachi chose for the future? First Naruto fanfic.


_**Silver Lining in the **__**Red Clouds**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto and all related material are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing except any original characters or jutsus that appear in the story and I'm not making any profit on this story. Think that covers everything.

A/N: Just a quick note about the text:

"Itachi" -- regular speech

"**Itachi****" – **recordings, holograms, written text, etc.

"_Itachi__" _– thoughts

Now on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: New mission: return to Konoha.**_

_Somewhere in the Land of Snow…_

Itachi hated the cold; there was no question of that. He wasn't sure why, he simply knew that from his first memory he had always hated the cold, and dreaded even the generally mild winters of Konoha, only venturing outside when training made it absolutely necessary. To say he was less than thrilled with the Leader's decision to set up base here was an understatement, even if it was only temporary.

Of course, Itachi also wasn't one to voice his complaints; the S-Rank missing-nin didn't become the feared criminal he was by whining about the weather. That came from being a member of the criminal organization Akatsuki, membership in which promised the individual power and notoriety to further their own goals, so long they continued to support those the Leader. For Itachi it was the perfect compromise: gain power and further mastery over the Mangekyo Sharingan while still having control of his own life, something that he certainly never could have possessed under the Uchiha.

Still, he did occasionally have to bend to the Leader's will, which was why Itachi was now kneeling before a raised stone platform where the Leader or, more accurately, his hologram would appear and brief him on his new mission, but Itachi's attention was more focused on the rooms other occupant. "I don't believe it's necessary for you to be watching my every move, Byakko."

"Leader-sama insisted I join you for the briefing, we wouldn't want you to run off without proper instruction now, would we?" Byakko replied as she brushed her fingers through her blue hair up to white flower pinned in it, a gesture that all the members of Akatsuki quickly learned meant that they shouldn't push their luck.

Itachi let the slightest of scowls appear on his face but quickly checked it. Just because she was the Leader's partner she thought that she was the Leader himself. While Itachi would have loved to disembowel her on the spot, he knew too well that she was not simply making empty threats. Itachi was pulled from his thoughts as the ghostly image of the Leader appeared before him. Normally Itachi would be required welcome him with a humble "Leader-sama", but today it was the Leader who spoke first **"Tell me Itachi, what are your feelings towards Konoha?"**

For a moment Itachi was too stunned to answer; what did Konoha have to do with anything? While Itachi usually carefully chose his words when speaking, he instead gave his first thought on the topic voice, "Konoha is dead to my memory. Outside of Sasuke, it means nothing to me."

"**Then I suggestion you find some meaning for it, since you will be defecting from the Akatsuki back to Konoha,"** the leader spoke in an authoritative tone**. "I've just received a report from one of sleeper agents in Wave country. Apparently the Kyuubi jinchuriki managed to tap into the fox's chakra. It's miracle that the Wave country still exists. It's clear to me that we can't have such a lose cannon in our plans, the results of him drawing to much attention to himself from…outside parties, or of him fully unleashing the Kyuubi's power are both disastrous; we need someone close to him, someone who can step in and stop him when he begins to lose control. You have a better understanding of Konoha than any of us, and your Sharingan will give you the diversionary advantage you need in the worst case scenario, so you shall return to keep an eye on him."**

"Why not simply capture the boy now, and save us all the trouble?" Itachi questioned, reasoning it was the logical solution.

"Impossible," Byakko interjected, "the time table can not be moved up, the sealing of the Biju must occur at the specific interval in 3 years time in the specified order, else the plan shall fail. Besides, we do not have the resources to support him for that long, and suppose the jinchuriki, feeling threatened under imprisonment, fully taps into Kyuubi's power while in our possession? Do you honestly think no one will notice the destruction he will bring? No, it's far better to leave him in an environment he knows, that he believes is safe, with you as a countermeasure in case of emergencies."

"**Byakko is correct, this is the best course of action for this problem,"** the Leader commented, and closed his eyes. Itachi felt the sensation of being grabbed by the head and pulled, hard, by the hair, followed by the feeling of someone drawing a knife from his eyes to the back of his skull in excoriating slow motion. Only the knowledge that the Leader was scanning his mind for question and concerns about the mission kept Itachi from showing his pain. Still, Itachi always wondered why the Leader didn't simply ask if he had questions.

The leader reopened his eyes and began to chuckle in response to Itachi's last thought. **"As I've told you before Itachi, this is simply my way. Your concerns about your crime of the Uchiha massacre are unfounded, I have devised a perfect cover story that shall clear you of all guilt of it and your joining of Akatsuki in the eyes of Konoha. Byakko shall brief you on your way. As for your return, we shall use that event in and of itself to invoke your innocence; when they see you being attacked by your own partner, they shall have no doubts. Since you will be interrogated, Byakko will also provide you with a drug that will slow you heart rate so they will be unable to determine that you're lying. Now go, I want you to get to Konoha before the Kyuubi jinchuriki returns from his mission."**

Itachi bowed his head and muttered, "As you wish, Leader-sama." then waited for Byakko to exit the room before rising to his feet and turning to leave. He had to admit that the Leader had though this through, and other than having to take one Byakko's medicines (_"10 ryo says the bitch tries to poison me."_ he thought), the plan was definitely sound. _"Returning to Konoha, where I left Sasuke to live and hate me. I wonder if he honestly thinks he can kill me now, or if he's even developed his Sharingan yet?"_

Itachi was hardly surprised when he felt a sharp pain between his eyes and the Leader responding to his thoughts, "Yes, he has, or so my sleeper tells me. I expect you to be a good brother towards him during you mission, but after that…" the Leader let sentence hang and disappeared, letting Itachi know he had the freedom to do as he pleased after the mission.

Itachi didn't say a word, but simply headed towards the hideout's entrance, a blank expression on his face. Inside his head, however, was a malicious, arrogant smirk. _"Well, well, little brother; now I can hardly wait to see you again."_

* * *

A/N: Well this is my first Naruto story, so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Just to note, I named the Unnamed Akatsuki member Byakko, or "White Tiger", because that's what her symbol on her ring is, and I really couldn't think of a good name and liked that one. Anyway, please review, constructive criticism welcome, and I hope to see you all next chapter!

_**Next time: Duel! Itachi vs. Kisame!**_


End file.
